Please Break My Heart
by ziggy's pop
Summary: He knew it was a possibility. Deep down, he always knew, but chose to ignore it. Now here the younger boy, no man, stood before him, telling him he had had enough. He had enough of his tyranny, his oppression, his control, but worst of all… of him.


**Alright, frankly, I don't know what in the world possessed me to write this mediocre, badly, written story; but, here it is in all is horrible glory. I was listening to my sweet-ass tunes when one came up called, "Breezeblocks" by this wonderful band call Alt-J, and bam! This story was born. If you actually take the time to read this story (by the way, thank you!) it would be more "powerful" to read it while listening to said song. ****watch?v=RL37o_nylH8 **

**Anyway, this is an an angst filled fic, no happy ending because, I suck like that, and actually I'm still a bit iffy about this pairing. For some reason I cannot stand the idea of America and England together in the dub version, I have no idea since I _kinda_ ship them in the sub one. I don't know, my brain is just wired differently I guess.**

**The characters are definitely OOC, sorry about that. Also sorry about any spelling, grammar, punctuation, and verb tense mistakes. I happen to suck balls at that too. Anyways... hope you enjoy it? Wait, can you actually enjoy angst? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and thank God I don't because I would probably run it. That awesome dude ****Hidekaz Himaruya owns it.**

* * *

_…But please don't go, I love you so, my lovely_

_Please don't go, please don't go_

_I love you so, I love you so_

_Please don't go, please don't go_

_I love you so, I love you so_

_Please break my heart_

He knew it was a possibility. Deep down, he _always_ knew, but chose to ignore it. Now here the younger boy, no man, stood before him, telling him he had had enough. He had enough of his tyranny, his oppression, his control, but worst of all… of him.  
Hearing such profession pained him. It wounded him, his entire being, but _especially_ his heart. He could not lose him, his world, his _everything_. He could not leave him, not now not _ever_. He was not going to lose him. He would not allow it. If he had to use everything in his power to keep him, he would do so.

The young man's manifesto caused a wave of possession to course through him. It filled him with malice. If his love did not want to be with him by choice, he would coerce his beloved, his treasure, into staying with him.

"Do you really think you can leave me? **_You need _****_me_**. You are what you are, all thanks to me. Without me you are nothing." He uttered with a spiteful voice.

"I don't need you, not now, not ever." The blue-eyed nation assuredly spoke. "And what I am today, it is all thanks to my people. They have shown me, that united we can stand your repression. If I have to fight for my independence and for the rights of my people, you're damn sure I will. "

"Are you that daft to tell me that a bunch of pathetic, wretched, tossers dare to defy the great and powerful Great Britain? That you think you're strong enough to defeat me?" The older nation with a great deal of contempt asserted as he got closer to the younger nation's face. "You foolish little, bloke, I made you, and I can easily break you." He said as gripped the other's shoulders, looking up at the other's brilliant's blue eyes with a dark, menacing stare in his now venomous green eyes.

"You underestimate me and my people England." The young nation fiercely stated. "Your threats don't longer work." He sharply declared as he seized the owner's hand off him and started to head towards the door.

"America, I hope you realize that you are putting your precious people in jeopardy. Do you really want to be the cause of many of your people's death; to know their blood drips from your dishonorable hands?" He ominously said knowing he has hit the other's Achilles' heel when the other stopped mid-way. "Beside you have no proper army or navy, so yes, if anything should happen to your people, it will be your fault, knowing you could spare them. Because of your selfish ways, your people will suffer."

The outraged boy would not stand for this. "You think you've won haven't you? You think you'll have me on your leash for days to come? Well you don't." He furiously stated. "I know what the risks are; I know what is on the line. My people also know what is on the line but they are willing to sacrifice themselves to be free from this tyranny. We may not be properly trained, but we _are_ full of determination. Freedom, that itself is reason enough to face the dire consequences." The younger man boldly announced.

"Even if you are willing to put everything on the line, you do realize that some of your people are still loyal to me, they will not put up with your stupidity, and they certainly will not stand behind you. They will be on my side, which already is as powerful as it can be. The odds are not in your favor." The green-eyed nation confidently exclaimed. He made his way over to the younger nation. "Please, love, understand that all of this pointless. I will never let you go." He tenderly touched the other's cheek. "Alfred, please stop this non-sense. I can't let you go. I can't. Don't you understand?!" He urgently cried out. He closed the gap between them and kissed him desperately.

The older nation could see that threats and spiteful talk would no longer intimidate or break the other nation. He was losing his precious Alfred. He no longer could see any other way out, if he had to beg and plead in order to retain his beloved, to wear his heart on his sleeve, to risk his pride, to be put in such a vulnerable state, then so be it. He no longer cared if he looked like a bloody wanker, an imploring fool; he had to hold on to Alfred, he was his most priced treasure.

"Is this what it's all about? Your obsessive, sickening, love?" Alfred furiously shouted as he pushed the other away. "My freedom means that little to you, that you put your selfish needs first?" He exclaimed clearly offended.

"Darling, please can't you see I Iove you? That's why I can't let you go?"

"You call love, never letting me achieve my full potential, to constantly put me down, to try and control me, to always make me feel like I'm worthless?" Alfred started angrily to shout, a mix of anger and tears plastered on his face. "I love you...I think I'll always do, but don't you see that this thing, you call love, is destructive? The man I know and love is no longer here, instead he has been replaced by this controlling, domineering one. He hurts me, not physically but mentally." He now sorrowfully confessed.

"A-A-Alfred, love, I…" The green-eyed nation dumbstruck said. "My love, I don't mean any of that, I never intended to hurt you, please understand that. Can't you see your love makes me mad? I love you so much; I don't know how to express it." He said pleadingly.

"No Arthur, love doesn't make you mad; it's supposed to do the contrary." Alfred zealously replied.

"Alfred, please…" Arthur whispered as he went for Alfred's hand.

"No, I can't. Not anymore." Alfred said as he rejected Arthur's touch and held back his tears. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I have a meeting with France and Spain." Alfred apathetically stated. "I am seriously, Arthur. You have underestimated me. I _will_ gain my freedom." The blue-eyed spoke as he held the door open.

""Alfred please…don't go_. __**I need you**_.

Arthur saw Alfred's back stiffen as he was exiting the door, but he didn't glance back.

"Farewell England." He responded as he left.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I got the little, minimum history facts in there right. From what I remember from history class, there were people who were still loyal to England in the thirteen colonies, the loyalist. Also I think the French were a major source of help in America's independence and also the Spanish aided them with weapons? I'm not sure so don't quote me.**


End file.
